1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the logistics and methodology in providing vehicle head restraint actuator for inclusion in a vehicle interior.
2. Background Art
Advanced vehicle systems are constantly being developed by automobile manufactures in order to address customer desires and potentially provide a competitive advantage. Many such vehicle systems address aesthetic aspects of a vehicle appearance or methods of operation.
U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 20070114810 provides a system of remotely operating a head restraint in a vehicle. In the system of this application, a forwardly positioned vehicle occupant (i.e., the driver) is able to remotely operate a head restraint located in a rearward position. This functionality is provided by viewing the target head restraint in a rearview mirror and then positioning an object (e.g., a finger) proximate to the reflective image of the head restraint desired to be operated. A transmitter in the mirror assembly sends a signal to a receiver associated with the head restraint which in turn causes an actuator to move the head restraint. The system of the '810 application requires that the transmitter and receiver modules be matched in a unique manner. This matching is particularly important when RF signals are utilized so that neighboring vehicles are not inadvertently affected. Methods of maintaining the association of the matched transmitters and receivers throughout the vehicle assembly process are desirable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods of matching the transmitter modules with receiver modules in remotely activated head restraint actuation systems.